


Mutual Support

by Zygella



Series: Diamond Visits [33]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygella/pseuds/Zygella
Summary: White was still bad at this. She didn’t feel like her presence in volatile things like negative emotions was for anyone’s benefit. It was awkward for her, because yes, she did want them to feel better, but she wasn’t at all good at showing it outwardly. White was still determined to try her best.





	Mutual Support

**Author's Note:**

> Hey tags suck because im posting this on mobile and it just doesnt work properly so h
> 
> Here's more Yellow and White bonding that no one asked for

White heard through the grapevine. Gems couldn't help running their mouths about gossip and drama, no matter who it was about. There was some rather bad luck about it all, considering Blue was on an Earth visit. This left White alone with Yellow on Homeworld, and this is who this was about.

 

Yellow had apparently… had a nervous breakdown or something. Gossip is never 100% factual so White had to take it with a grain of salt. However, she didn’t doubt something had happened. White recalled her heart to heart talk with Yellow a few days ago, how she had issues with her own anxiety and being in closed spaces. White had to assume she must have gotten herself into an uncomfortable situation and didn’t handle it the way she wanted to, running off to most likely hide and feel sorry for herself.

 

Well, White wasn’t going to have that.

 

The Gems below her as she walked whispered to each other, most likely about them, but White wasn’t focused on that. Occasionally, she cast sour looks at the gossiping Gems. A part of her thinks she shouldn’t do this, but she isn’t her old self anymore. White knows at least that talking being someone’s back isn’t nice behavior and she wouldn’t tolerate it.

 

White found her in her private chambers, sitting behind her throne, back flush against the back of the throne, eyes closed shut with a somewhat pained expression, her music player in her hands, playing a familiar soundtrack, the same soundtrack the two had listened to a few days ago in White’s headship. She didn’t acknowledge the elite Diamond as she crouched to her level in front of her, head tilted, questioning. Her golden eyes fluttered open briefly, before the eye contact was broken and she looked away, body language telling stories of shame and embarrassment. White sighed.

 

“Yellow, sunlight, please. Talk to me. You extended your hand of compassion to me not only a few days ago, let me do the same. Blue usually calms you down or cares for you, I know, but she isn’t here right now. Let me help you instead.” White pleaded.

 

Yellow didn’t reinstate any eye contact, but relented with her body sagging in defeat. “So many Gems saw… A leader like me shouldn’t fall apart so pitifully like I did, over something so trivial. How pathetic am I…”

 

White’s frown deepened. “Hey,” she placed a gentle hand on the general’s shoulder pad, “why should you hold yourself to these ridiculous standards when you consider it okay for me to take into consideration my feelings? My comfort zone? That isn’t at all fair or logical.”

 

White pressed two fingers against the bottom of Yellow’s chin, tilting her head up to look at her. The golden gem’s striking eyes were unusually shiny, which made White feel some sort of way. She didn’t like it.

 

“I know I’m a hypocrite, White. I think all these things but do actions that contradict them, say things that contradict them. It’s just… hard. Hard not to hold myself to such high standards after I used to for eons. Don’t look at me like that, I don’t blame you anymore. Change is a slow process, and I’m not quite good at it.”

 

A pause, an invitation for White to step in, but she didn’t quite know what to say. Instead, she used the hand laid on Yellow’s shoulder pad to pull her against the elite, glowing arm wrapping securely but lightly around the general’s back. She remembered to take into account the possibilities of her reactions to tight hugs. She felt the general shake a little and felt a wetness seep into her shoulder that she felt was unfortunate and undeserved.

 

White was still bad at this. She didn’t feel like her presence in volatile things like negative emotions was for anyone’s benefit. It was awkward for her, because yes, she did want them to feel better, but she wasn’t at all good at showing it outwardly. White was still determined to try her best. She pulled away a bit, hands on Yellow’s shoulders as she offered an empathetic smile. “Hey.” She brought her thumb to her face, brushing a stray tear away, “You’re okay. It’s all okay. Give us a smile, perhaps?”

 

Yellow made a face as she wiped the rest of her tears away. “White…”

 

White stuck out her tongue playfully. “Come on, just one smile sunlight!” She started gently poking Yellow in the side playfully.

 

Yellow let out a little squeal, along with a few giggles as a small smile grew on her face. “Alright! Alright, you got me.”

 

White smiled warmly, shifting to sit next to her now against the back of her chair. She swiped Yellow’s music player from her hands and took a look at the available songs, seeing one at the end that looked to be new. She pressed play without even asking about it and was surprised of the outcome. “A rare song with lyrics! Do tell the story of this discovery.”

 

Yellow snorted at her over-exaggeration. “It makes me feel cool. You’ll see.”

 

It seemed like an usual pairing to anyone else that could ever observe, but White and Yellow were growing to appreciate the other’s company. It was the first time in a long time they felt within a family relationship between them, and they looked forward to future mutual support.

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey i need to stop focusing so much on shippy Bellow things so that's why Im just like. Suddenly writing none of that. UwU
> 
> No discord link today friends sorry


End file.
